<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>噩梦 by Monkey2nd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722228">噩梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkey2nd/pseuds/Monkey2nd'>Monkey2nd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkey2nd/pseuds/Monkey2nd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本文属性简介： </p><p>游戏：全世界坠吼玩的空洞骑士 </p><p>cb：辐光x梦魇 【组合名可以叫飞蛾扑火（？</p><p>主题：纯靠臆想的空洞世界观历史资料补正（开玩笑的） </p><p>ooc程度：严重违背空学，可以被空学家追杀的那种 </p><p>有没有车有没有恋爱桥段有没有糖有没有刀：啥都没有，不许骂 </p><p>当中奇怪的特征包括但不限于：正义的好伙伴辐光光，奈里奈气+王熙凤一样的屑梦魇，当中某些描述带有奇奇怪怪的既视感，古神像幼儿园小朋友一样吵架，作者学前教育班一般的文笔写成的小作文，全是废话的描述和拉家常一样的剧情</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>噩梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【碎碎念】<br/>几百年不写文就这鸟样，口口声声喊着我想恰肉恰糖结果最后写成了义务教育课程标准下的作文练习才会有的一纸废物，我该反思自己为什么经常写文打个开头就摸了导致成文率极低。</p><p>提前声明我除了图个把脑内YY写出来爽一把之外没有任何目的，是母语废物。</p><p>或者说另一个原因只是因为想玩这对拉郎，恰好今天顺手就直接一气呵成了一团废物x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蛾族原先是不会做噩梦的。沐浴在梦境中温暖的光芒下，它们的幻梦从来都是甜美柔和的——金色光芒笼罩的天空漂浮着粉橙色的云朵，它们的思想犹如在温热的泉水中遨游，耳畔回响着神圣而和谐的天籁之音，每一只蛾子都能在天堂一般的梦境中获得无上的喜悦。正因为如此，它们才感激赐予这般梦境的神明，为它在山川之巅伫立圣像，发誓永远信奉于它。<br/>但有一天，它们的梦境不再安逸而静谧。一道从未见过的火光照进了此处的梦境，自远方而来的噩梦随之侵入了夜晚的良梦。和音被震耳欲聋的鼓点所打破，本是柔和的光景也被不详的红光照耀得刺眼。虫们的美梦被火焰扭曲的怪物所撕裂，被从未听过的尖叫和恶魔般的讥笑声所包围，每一场梦都像是堕入地狱，醒来的蛾子总发现现实中的自己早已扭成一团，因怪异的梦境吓出一身冷汗。<br/>以往从未发生过这样的事情，这样的梦境出现了三番四次后，任何一个蛾子都不可能对此毫不知情。有时候同族们聚在一起，话题就不免会转向对这些噩梦的讨论。渐渐地，有一种观点在部落之间传播，称可能是最近唐突出现的一个外乡部落导致的。它们在部落外圈搭了奇怪的帐篷，帐篷里总是能传来异域的乐声、时高时低的吟唱声和什么东西炸裂开的噼啪声，令其它虫子们畏惧三分，不敢接近那些帐篷一步。那些外乡虫们无一例外戴着可怖的面具，到了夜晚，便能看见一只或几只举着奇异形状但做工考究的火炬，在村落外围飘荡。有时候一些调皮的小蛾子在外头玩得稍微晚了些，回来就一副被吓哭了的模样，称自己在森林里看到了红色的鬼。<br/>蛾子们虽然爱好和平、鲜少与外界接触，但也并非软弱无能、对外界毫不知情。这个部落很明显不是这附近一带的原住民，就连遥远村庄的野兽也不是——何况后者是一群喜暗的生物，跟蛾族部落之间基本不会有接触。对于在自己地盘上出现的奇怪部落，它们自然不能掉以轻心，以防它们心怀鬼胎。族里的战士们擦亮了自己的武器，对这些戴面具的外族虫严加防范，倘若对方胆敢突袭它们的地盘，就一定叫它们吃不了兜着走。同时，它们向自己最为景仰的神明祈祷，祈求她能帮助它们驱逐那些阴魂不散的梦魇。<br/>辐光当然知道造成这一切的原因是谁。梦境并非全是美好的，在它的领域之外，是一大片孕育噩梦的领域，在那里没有孩童般纯真的幻梦，只有如同炼狱一般的光景，世间所有的恐惧都积累在那里，化作了猩红而狂野的火焰，在燃烧间扭曲成虫们内心深处恐惧的幻象。而那片领域的核心，便是梦魇之心。<br/>梦魇的手下是一众格林亲族，它们穿梭于梦境与现实之间，带来噩梦的同时又收集噩梦者们的梦境精华，从而滋养着那颗跳动的心脏。火焰是永无止尽的，因而梦魇之心的贪欲也同无底洞一般。它永远不可能满足，需要亲族们不断地用梦境精华来喂饱它，同时它又会自己制造噩梦并扩散出去，从而为它自己赢得更多的梦境精华。辐光早已知道对方的行径，也对它的恶劣行径漠不关心，反正在它看来，那只是一片堆积着糟糕梦境的、同垃圾场差不多的地方，只要它安分守己呆在自己那一亩三分地，那么光芒神也不会在意它的生死。但它没想到事到如今，梦魇竟敢来自己的地盘上撒野，将饥饿的爪牙伸向自己所挚爱的眷族。不，它绝不允许对方这么肆意妄为，它会前去收拾那个噩梦的君王。哪怕梦魇的领域已经与辐光的领域永久割裂开来，但既然是对方挑衅在先，那么这回就算自己下手重点，对方也怨不得它。运气好的话，甚至能收走那片被分裂的梦境领域，让梦魇之王无处可待，让那颗跃动的心脏在梦境之外彻底沉寂。<br/>梦魇的领域不同辐光所掌管的梦境，这里的温度过高，缺乏舒适感，燥热的气息折磨着每一个胆敢进入这个领域的意识，似乎下一秒就要将它们卷入那万劫不复的内焰中。燃烧的活火虽为永恒，却依赖燃料，所以它需要不断吞噬外界的生命来维持自身的亘古不灭，因此梦魇才生得这般残忍。<br/>“哟，我本想是什么胆大包天的虫未经我的邀请便闯进我的地盘，没想到是伟大的光芒神，真是稀客、贵客啊，请问什么事情能劳烦您大驾光临呢？”见辐光来到了梦魇之心面前，猩红的怪物也不将自己的目光隐藏在周围的火焰中。四周的火焰聚集在一处，幻化成了一个高挑的虫型——那是梦魇之心容器的形状，如今竟成了无定无形的梦魇火焰模拟的对象——不慌不忙地对着前来的辐光鞠躬，同时幻化的嘴型还不忘撇成微笑的弧度。如若不是知晓这位梦魇之王的恶劣，任谁都会以为它是一个礼貌优雅的正派神明。<br/>“不必装腔作势了吧，梦魇。”面对领域主人的礼貌，辐光无动于衷，“我就长话短说吧，你的那些傀儡为什么要靠近我的信徒们？你本该管好它们的。”<br/>“啊，这你就误会了。不是我们主动地去接近它们，相反，是它们呼唤了我们。”梦魇用戏谑的语气不紧不慢地说，“恐惧是生物最原始的情感，没有谁能够做到彻底地心中无畏，而我们只是反映了它们内心深处最为恐惧的事物。要是它们不曾恐惧，我们也自无法回应它们心中的呼唤。”<br/>“收起你的花言巧语，你别想拉我的信徒去参加你那个莫名其妙的仪式。”辐光知道这个原始的部落一直进行着某个血腥的仪式，这不仅得以维持格林一族的生生不息，也让梦魇得以永远地建立起与现实的联系，“要是被我发现你利用我的信众，我马上就让你明白什么叫做灰飞烟灭。”<br/>面对辐光的威胁，梦魇只是歪了歪头，就好像一个无知的小孩，对体型比自己大的年长者发出了困惑。“莫名其妙？”它反问，“这很奇怪吗？我孕育我的亲族，它们也必须为我做出牺牲，这才叫公平。一味的施舍换不来忠诚，相反，”它看向光芒万丈的神明，轻笑道，“甚至会产生背叛。凡虫都是贪得无厌的，它们身上带有出生以来就无法抹消的恶德。你该让你的信徒们敬畏于你，操控它们，而不单单只是叫它们心怀感激。放任你的信徒去自由思想可并不是什么好事。”<br/>“你为什么不试着为自己造一个容器呢？一个足以在现实世界中施展你力量的容器。”拟化成虫形的火焰四散开去，又化作无数条挑逗的火舌缠绕在辐光四周，就像无数条吐着蛇息的毒蛇，诱惑着无知的夏娃品尝禁果，“以你的能力，完全可以做得到。甚至，你可以尝试诞下你的直系子嗣，奴役你的孩子，让你的孩子唯你的命是从——”<br/>“离我远点，你的鬼把戏已经过时了。”闪现的激光打向它周身萦绕的火。然而这些貌似作鸟兽散去的火焰又重新聚成了虫型，梦魇并没有还手，而是重新站在离对方有一段安全距离的位置，踊略带一丝惋惜的语气说道：“真可惜，要是你再迟一点，我就能把你那一身的绒毛给点燃了，到时候你的信徒们就能看见一团火球出现在它们的梦境。”<br/>“还是说你没有生殖的能力？真可惜，我原本以为你会留着自己的生殖能力，好让自己在梦境中死去，这样说不定会在另一个梦境中苏醒，或是以新的方式火灾现实当中……拥抱死亡才能够生生不息。”梦魇仍然在滔滔不绝地讲着，而辐光却看中了那跳动的心脏，此刻它随着梦魇抑扬顿挫的语调而略加快速地跳动，代表对方此刻心情极好。它趁对方不注意，暗自发射了一团光球过去。<br/>光球确实打到了心脏上，却并没有击中实质。散去的火焰表面那不过又是梦魇的把戏。“我才没有损兵折将与你打的勇气，梦魇之心不在此处，它甚至早已不在这片领域内了。”伴随着周围猩红的淡去，梦魇的嗤笑声也渐渐远去，只留下了些许片语，“何况你是无法消灭噩梦的，就像你的光芒永远不可能彻底地照亮深渊的黑暗。”<br/>这之后，蛾子们没再见到猩红的部落和它们的帐篷，它们终于不用再担心晚上不小心碰见那些飘荡的鬼怪了，更无需担心睡梦中会梦见可怖的猩红之火。它们衷心地感谢自己的神明，感谢它愿意守护它们的梦境，而辐光也仍然依靠着信众们的虔诚维持着与现实的联系。一切似乎都安然无恙，神与它的信众仍然相互依赖，没有谁会预料到未来，另一道苍白之光的出现，让信众们抛却了自己的誓言，选择将它们世代信奉的神明遗忘；更没有谁会料到曾经那仁慈而善良的神明，会在未来被复仇的怒火所填充，而发誓让众生堕入无法苏醒的梦境中。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>